Love? I DON'T WANT IT!
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Poor poor prince Zuko. He had no idea this would happen if he joined forces with the gAang... Unrequiered love? Misery? CHECK! And his companions isn't helping the situations either... GAG. SHOUNEN AI.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY?!**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**AN: Yes. I will write from Zuko's view, because he's my fav character. Later I will take from everyone elses view, but for now, Zuko is meh Foo-Foo-Cuddely-Poops. X3**

**WARNING! PURE GAG FOR THE MOMENT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

He didn't know where he'd went wrong.

What had he done to deserve this?!

Getting his scar, being banished, and having a father and sister that hated his guts… nothing of that was even close to the terror of what he was put through now.

He really didn't think this, THIS, would happen if he joined with the Avatar and his companions.

And he certainly didn't think that growing out his hair would cause this ruckus…

Seriously, he now had a second thought about joining them.

At first, he had hoped for getting closer to the beautiful, yet scary, water peasant. _Katara._

But no...

The God's must have a personal hobby of making his life miserable.

He hated his life.

And what was even worse, was that his uncle thought it was funny!

There was nothing funny, AT ALL, about his current situation!

He hadn't figured it out at first, and was only very confused.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

But then it had gotten worse…

He now had two, _two, _boys casing him. And by chasing him, he meant, that if he let his guard down, they were going to molest him! Two _boys!_

He couldn't even turn his head freely without them hitting on him.

This past month he had screamed in horror more then he'd ever done in his whole life.

For the first time in years, he was scared for his life and sanity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He'd had his fair chare of run-ins with girls… but come on!

WHY HIM!? OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO CHASE AFTER HIM!

He'd always had his suspicions that Aang had a crush on Katara… And Sokka, wasn't he a ladies man? Besides, didn't Sokka hate his guts!?

No, the two teens were out for his ass, _literary…_

And he, himself, wasn't even into guys!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maybe he should go back to the camp, take a _calming _cup of tea to sooth his nerves, and hire Toph and Katara to be his personal bodyguards… Besides, he was really tiered of hiding in the woods.

Ah, heck… At least it was an idea.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Um…. Yeah… unrequiered love is a hard thing to handle. **

**Personal experience… ::cough, cough::**

**Anyho, I was bored, but couldn't get my lazy-ass-self, to continue write on my other fic's, so VOILA! A new one!**

**Please R'n'R!**

**I wan't cookie, and tea! X3**

**// K **


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY?!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**AN: This fic, is indeed pure gag. Maybe if I feel like it, it will turn out into something serious, but for the moment: GAG.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

He lifted himself off of the ground and began sneaking back to the camp, hiding ever so often behind one of the many trees.

As he came to their camp, he hid in the shadows, slowly looking the camp over.

Toph and Uncle Iroh was sitting beside the fire, merrily sipping tea and talking, while Katara was cooking food, sometimes joining the others conversation.

The three tents stood open, and looked empty.

Seeing no sign of either Aang or Sokka, he decided to step out.

His eye twitched. This situation he was put in, and all this unrequiered love, was making him damn paranoid…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi there Prince Zuko! Care to stop hiding for a minute, and join us for a cup of tea? It is quite relaxing!"

Zuko glared at his uncle.

_Yeah, just milk all the fun you can have on my expense, why don't you…_

He heard Katara and Toph giggle, and he sent them glares to shut them up.

"It better be a calming one…" he muttered, and grabbed the cup of tea he received, and started drinking.

"Hey, Scarface! Stop wallowing in your misery and stop sulking." Toph slurped her tea, and looked at him with her blind eyes.

He spluttered.

_WHAT!?_

"WHAT?! How would you like it to have two boys chasing after you?!" He angrily shouted.

He heard Katara snicker, and turned to her.

"Well, I can say that I wouldn't mind if two boys were after me."

He glared at her as she smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Stupid peasants._

"That's not what I meant." He snarled. "I don't even like boys!"

He felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, I think you are overreacting…"

"No uncle! I'm not!"

Iroh sighed. "Whatever you say, nephew."

Totally forgetting his tea, Zuko began pouting.

_WHY ME!!!! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!!???_

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah, I know, I should work more on the environment, but I was lazy…**

**And oh no! So short chapters so far…. Shame on me…**

**Gomen nasai TT**

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**COOKIES!**

**// K**


End file.
